The present invention relates to an undercarriage for a work machine. In particular, the present invention relates to a frame for mounting a slew bearing to the undercarriage of the work machine.
Excavators are widely used track propelling vehicles that include an undercarriage and an upper rotatable frame. The undercarriage includes a substantially horizontal surface that includes a frame for mounting a slew bearing. The slew bearing is configured to rotate the upper rotatable frame. In general, the frame for mounting the slew bearing to the undercarriage is a pedestal type frame. Pedestal type frames include a plurality of welded components. Some of the components are used to form a vertical support, while at least one of the components is used to form a horizontal support.
The component used to form the horizontal support has slight inconsistencies in flatness due to part variation as well as distortion due to welding the component to the vertical support. To properly mount a slew bearing, the horizontal support needs to be flat such that the bearing is accurately positioned on the pedestal frame. To obtain a surface that is flat and perpendicular to a vertical axis of rotation for mounting the slew bearing to the frame, at least one component used to form the horizontal support includes a machined surface. Machining components is a labor intensive and time consuming process that increases manufacturing costs.